This is an application for a UCLA Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU). The objectives and goals of the CNRU will be to create and strengthen biomedical research in clinical nutrition at the UCLA schools and hospitals, to attract young scientists into the field of nutrition research and provide stimuli for more senior investigators to develop a nutrition-related component to their research, to strengthen the training environment in order to improve the training of students, physicians and faculty in nutrition research, to stregthen the training environment for medical students, house staff, fellows, faculty, practicing physicians and allied health personnel in the practice of preventive nutrition and clinical nutrition, and to enhance the practice of preventive and clinical nutrition through the nutrition education of medical personnel and the general public. It is anticipated that the CNRU will provide focus and integration for the UCLA activities in nutrition research, training and health care delivery. Thus, the CNRU will provide an enormous stimulus for creating a highly organized, productive and integrated program in nutrition at the UCLA schools and hospitals. It is anticipated that there will be three major foci to CNRU activities: renal and metabolic diseases, cancer prevention and therapy, and basic nutrition. In addition to an administrative core, there will be five laboratory cores which will be located in the laboratories of the investigators with the greatest expertise and facilities for servicing these cores. These cores are 1) lipid and hormone, 2) metabolic balance, 3) nutritional assessment, 4) stable isotope and 5) vitamin and trace elements. Great effort will be made to develop the CNRU into a university-wide core facility. As is indicated from the primary affiliations of the Key Investigators and Participating Scientists, the locations of the core laboratories, and the structure and composition of the various proposed CNRU committees, the UCLA CNRU is designed to service a broad base of faculty at UCLA concerned with nutrition research.